1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cam lock fittings and, more particularly, is concerned with a safety lock for a cam lock fitting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cam lock fittings have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,190 to Wilcox, et al., dated Aug. 1, 2000, disclosed a coupling with a female half having internal pressure relief. U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,079 to Donais, et al., dated Jan. 26, 1999, disclosed a quick-connect, disconnect coupling. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,217 to Gillen, et al., dated Jan. 21, 1997, disclosed a dry break coupling assembly with a cam locking connection system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,017 to Aflin, et al., dated Aug. 10, 1993, disclosed a restrictor valve for metered liquid dispensing system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,632 to Vogl dated Sep. 3, 1985, disclosed a shut-off valve for a fuel truck or tanker drain off having down spouts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,215 to Odar dated May 26, 1981, disclosed a vapor flow control valve. U.S. Pat. No. 3,1860,274 to Ledstrom, et al., dated Jan. 14, 1975 disclosed a pipe coupling. While these devices related to cam lock fittings may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.